Redman
Redman is a featured fighter and one of the most prominent characters in Def Jam series. He is a playable in Def Jam Vendetta, Def Jam Fight For NY, Def Jam Fight for NY: The Takeover and Def Jam Icon. Biography The Doctor is in! The funk doc, that is. For ten straight years, the Newark, New Jersey resident Redman has been delivering smash hits. His four solo albums (Whut? Thee Album, Dare Iz a Darkside, Muddy Waters, and Doc's Da Name 2000) and two collaboration joints (Blackout! with Method Man, and El Nino with Def Squad) have placed the rapper in the hip hop hall of fame. He upholds his reputation in hip hop by remaining true to his funk-driven beats and unconventional rhymes. Now Redman intends to stretch the boundaries with his fifth solo album, Malpractice . In addition to releasing hits year after year, Redman was recognized with a Grammy nomination and a Source Award. Personality In Def Jam Fight For NY, Redman plays "Doc", a trusted fighter and a caporegime in D-Mob's crew. Since he's a natural comedian and prankster, Doc is constantly playing tricks on the other members of the crew. He and Blaze share a tight friendship. As with most of D-Mob's inner circle, he fights most of his matches at Club 357—on the days he actually decides to get out of bed, that is. Role In Def Jam Vendetta Redman's role is minor in Def Jam Vendetta compared to the later installments. He fights along side Method Man in a tag team match against the player and Manny. Role In Def Jam Fight For NY Redman, as Doc, sleeps throughout most of the game until after D-Mob's incarceration. Afterwards, Doc becomes a driving force in taking Crow's Clubs and made a bet with the player, which resulted in him losing. After the player starts working for Crow, he tries to defend Club 357 (D-Mob's final club), but unfortunately fails. He is last seen in the final showdown between D-Mob's Crew and Crow's Crew. Role In Def Jam Fight For NY: The Takeover If fighting for the Staten Island Crew, Redman will be the second to express his desire to become the new O.G. The protagonist must defeat him at Terminal Offload before becoming the new O.G. If fighting for the Brooklyn Crew, Redman will send a message "inviting" the protagonist to The Barge offering a proposition. As it turns out, it was nothing more than a set up to lure the protagonist to him. Role In Def Jam Icon Redman's role varies in Def Jam Icon, he could be a unsigned artist that the player could sign after he signs his first artist or he could already be signed to Troy Dollar's record label. Quotes Def Jam Vendetta Gameplay *"Y'all about to see this dude catch a bad one baby!" *"Come on, come on, COME ON!" *"You just embarrassed ya self son. Go home, beat it! Story Mode *Method Man: "Hey, yo Red!" Redman: "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah whatup?!?" Method Man: "You see what I see?" Redman: "Yeah, I see what you see!!! I see a fool who about to get his ass kicked!!!" - Method Man and Redman's special tag team intro in story mode. *Method Man: "Damn shame. DAMN SHAME!" Redman:"Hey, yo Meth! I think you've broke his vocal cords. Hey yo! He ain't sayin' nothin' right now!" Def Jam Fight for NY Gameplay *"Imma take your tongue out and lick my ass wit it" - Intro Quote *"Yo, time out, look at this kid I beat blood out that fool" - Victory Quote *"Hahahahahaha I hate you" *"Well come and get it. I got all you need right here, come on." *"Up yours!" *"Yo, how you like me now?" *"Where you going?" *"It's on" *"Yo Motherfucker who said we was fighting fair" *"Let Me See What you got pussy" *"Yo here's something new for your punk ass" *"Bring it Stinky Ass" *"Ay, Imma beat yo fat ass" Story mode *"Hey! What's going on?" - Doc's first line in the game *"We gon finish this shit tonight little bitch! Imma cut your eyes out in put em on my knees and call you kneezy. Gallery See [http://def-jam-wrestling.wikia.com/wiki/Redman/Gallery?venotify=created%7C Redman/Gallery] Videos Trivia *Redman is one of four characters, who appeared in all Def Jam Games. The others are Ghostface Killah, Method Man, and Ludacris. *Redman is one of the few characters to return in Fight for NY with one of their previous blazing moves from Vendetta. The others are Snowman, Dan G, Pockets, Joe Budden, Capone and House. *Redman is one of the few veterans to have their playable status change between Vendetta and Fight For NY ''. In this case, he was unlockable in ''Vendetta but is available right from the start in ''Fight For NY ''and ''The Takeover ''. Method Man, N.O.R.E and Nyne are the only other veterans to share this unique feature. *In "DJFFNY:TT", he's using Method Man's blazin' yell. Category:Fighters Category:Characters From Def Jam Vendetta Category:Characters From Def Jam Fight For NY Category:Characters From Def Jam Icon Category:D-Mob's Crew Category:Hip-Hop Artists Category:Celebrities Category:Former Antagonists